Triker
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Commander Will Riker is eating in his quarters aboard the Enterprise D when he suddenly hear a voice in his head. The voice is female and it says "Imzadi, sometimes I miss what we once had."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG.**

* * *

 **Triker**

 **Commander Will Riker is eating in his quarters aboard the Enterprise D when he suddenly hear a voice in his head.**

The voice is female and it says "Imzadi, sometimes I miss what we once had."

Riker look up from his food and sees Deanna Troi enter the room.

"Deanna, can I do something for you?" says Riker.

"Sure...I mean, maybe. First of all, I wanna make it clear that I'm not angry at you for breaking up with me after you were promoted and assigned to the USS Hood." says Deanna.

"I figured that out. And you were never the one to really hold a grudge." says Riker.

"True. I just had to see if we are on good terms." says Deanna.

"We are. I still consider you a close friend, no matter what. That's something I do not see change at any point in the near future." says Riker.

"On that I agree." says Deanna with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." says Riker.

"Commanders Riker and Troi, report to the bridge." says Captain Picard over the com.

"On the way." says both Riker and Deanna as they tap their combadges.

They walk to the bridge.

2 weeks later.

"Will, why weren't you at the poker game last night?" says Deanna.

"I had a few reports to go through." says Riker.

"Oh, alright. I wish you'd been there." says Deanna.

"So do I, but there wasn't enough time." says Riker.

"Computer, chocolate ice cream." says Deanna as she walk up to a replicator.

The ice cream appear.

"Unless you have a problem with it, would you like to join me on Risa for leave next month?" says Riker.

"I'd love to, but wouldn't it be awkward...? We're not a couple anymore." says Deanna.

"Perhaps a little. I don't see that as something to worry about though and I meant that we could go there as friends." says Riker.

"Then it's a yes, Will." says Deanna.

"Good." says Riker.

Deanna starts to slowly eat her ice cream.

"See you later. I'm going fishing on the holodeck." says Riker.

"The Carbon Creek simulation?" says Deanna.

"Indeed." says Riker with a smile.

The next day.

"How did the fishing go?" says Deanna.

"Good. The program's designed so that I always catch something." says Riker.

"Wouldn't that take away the fun?" says Deanna.

"No, not in my opinion." says Riker.

"Alright." says Deanna.

"The holodeck's good, but it sure does not beat real fishing." says Riker.

"I have job to do. See you later." says Deanna.

"Sure." says Riker.

2 weeks later.

Riker and Deanna are in a civilian shuttle on the way to Risa.

"Mr Riker, we shall arrive at Risa in about 50 minutes." says the pilot.

"I see." says Riker.

"Will, you could've flown yourself and we'd have some privacy." says Deanna.

"Yes, but the captain didn't allow me to use a shuttle from the Enterprise and this way we can focus more on relaxing." says Riker.

50 minutes later, Riker and Deanna stpe off the shuttle on Risa.

"Sir and madame, welcome to Risa! My name's T'Prya and I'll get you what you want." says a young sensual Vulcan woman who apparently is unlike most Vulcan's because she seem to have active emotions.

"Thanks." says Deanna.

T'Prya show Riker and Deanna to their hotel room at Hotel Ghavier by the beach.

"Here's your room." says T'Prya.

The room is in French style.

T'Prya leave the room.

Riker close the door.

Deanna switch into a white skirt and a purple tank top.

Riker switch into a Hawaii shirt and denim shorts.

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry." says Deanna.

"Alright. There's a nice Irish diner half a block from here." says Riker.

Riker and Deanna walk to the Irish diner.

Suddenly a 19 year old Klingon guy run past them and grab Deanna's purse.

Riker run after the Klingon and punch him in the face, knocking him out.

Riker grab Deanna's purse and gives it back to her.

"Thanks, Will." says Deanna.

"You're welcome." says Riker.

12 days later, Riker and Deanna return to the Enterprise.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
